The Admlnistrative Core, which Is ultimately responsible for planning and evaluating partnership-wide activities, includes the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC) and the Program Steering Committee (PSC). The lAC is responsible for internal planning and evaluation, the PSC provides external review and evaluation.